


Injuria

by 5_Minute_Fics



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injuria:  <em>a wrong, injury </em></p>
<p>This takes place some months after Yvonne was found in the hanging cell.  It supposes that Fenner remained in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injuria I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago and published it to a Bad Girls fan board. I can't find the fan board anymore or I'd link it. I suppose it's not as compelling as it was back when the series was on and the situation was current. But it was fun to write, and these characters had so much potential. What a great show it was! Hope you enjoy it.

“I’m going to need a little more.” He said, barely above a whisper.

The woman sitting across from him leaned back in her chair. A strand of her dark hair fell into her face; she pushed it away and then folded her hands in her lap. She said nothing.

He moved his drink to the side and leaned across the table. “It’s harder than I thought, alright?”

She said nothing.

“I got to be set.” 

She studied him carefully. If he was afraid of her, as he bloody well should be, he didn’t show it. She didn’t like that in the men who worked for her.

Still, there was no question that he had to do the job. Plans had been made. Money had changed hands. 

She said nothing.

“20,000.” 

“10,000.” She answered firmly. Then she leaned forward across the table, meeting him in the middle. “You fuck up or grass, it’ll be you getting one of these visits, yeah?” 

“No worries.” He answered with a slight nod.

“Better not be,” she said, as she stood and walked away. 

In another minute she was away from the pub and settling in the back seat of a cab. She let her head rest against the door window, her thoughts drifting back to that terrible day. It had been almost impossible to believe. She had dropped to her knees when they told her, and in many ways she thought she was still on her knees, beaten down by the cruel reality that she was now truly alone. 

But everything would change after tonight.


	2. Injuria II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injuria was originally written in 3 short parts, and I am just using the chapter system here to keep the parts separated. Hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Jansen is an original character.

The men were in bed for the night, and Prison Officer Jansen made his way unnoticed to Jim Fenner’s cell. He was used to walking these corridors in the dark; it was his routine to make the rounds and keep an eye on things through the night. Thoughts of killing the former prison officer were also part of that routine. He had first considered it shortly after Fenner arrived on his wing. He had heard that Fenner had caused the death of Yvonne Atkins, beloved mother of the beautiful Lauren. The Atkins family always took care of their own problems; that was common knowledge. But Lauren was a beautiful woman, and she alone ruled the Atkins Empire. She had some problems, but she would sort them, and he would do anything to be at her side. This would be his gift to her. 

He was almost disappointed when he had been approached to do the job. He was planning on doing it for Lauren already; getting paid to do it seemed dishonorable. In the end it didn’t matter; it was clear that he wouldn’t be rewarded with Lauren’s affection, and if he couldn’t do it for love then he was just as willing to do it for money. They had already done the knowledge on the job; they had a plan on how to do Fenner, to make it look like a suicide. He would have to leave the country when the job was done, but he had no reason to stay. In another country with a lot of money, he could find another beautiful woman to keep at his side. 

He slid the key into the cell door and turned. A quick look about and he slipped inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. Fenner was asleep.


	3. Injuria III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up.

Janson left the prison at the end of his shift and went straight for the restaurant where they agreed to meet. She was already there.

“You look like shit.” 

“It’s done,” he answered.

She slid an envelope across the table. He stuffed it into his jacket and left.

“Watch yourself.” She warned, as he walked away. 

She made her way to a pay phone in the back. This would be the last step in the long process that was meant to bring justice for Yvonne. This call signaled the end of the job, and would not have been made had Fenner survived the night. A familiar voice answered after only one ring.

“Looking for Mr. Farmer.” She said plainly. 

“I’m afraid you have the wrong number.” 

The call ended but she hesitated, holding the phone for a moment longer. She was almost reluctant to let go, as she realized just then that nothing had changed. What Fenner had done could not be undone. No amount of vengeance or punishment would ever save Yvonne Atkins. 

_‘Or those of us left behind…’_

“Denny?” A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned around quickly, finding herself face to face with an old friend.

“Remember me?”

Denny Blood said nothing. 

“Come on Denny, you remember!”

_‘…oh shit …’_

“Are you leaving?” She wrapped her hands around Denny’s arm and grinned. “You have to stay and meet Ben!”

“Can’t,” she muttered as she pulled away and made for the door, leaving a confused and disappointed Tina Purvis in her wake.

Miles away, Barbara Mills placed the phone gently back on the cradle. “May God forgive you, Mr. Fenner. For I never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Lauren wasn't the only one who would kill for Yvonne. How lonely was Denny? And Barbara said early on she only followed laws she found to be just. 
> 
> I hope you found these characters true to what you watched on the show. I love them, they are so much fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
